


Pie

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Multi, OT4, Pie, Polyamory, Scis and Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. Bobbi didn't mean to wake everyone up.





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Pay attention to the tags because this is not my regular ship, it's poly because I like my favorites happy and all in one place. Also sugar warning because this is 100% fluff. Takes place in a kinder, gentler world, but SHIELD is still a thing._
> 
> _from the prompt (@polyshippromts)  
>  imagine all of your polyship in bed together in the morning  
> eventually, one of them has to get up  
> cue the rest of the ship complaining abt it/saying they’ll miss them _

There was pie.

Fitz didn’t know when Jemma had learned to bake pie like this, all gooey with apples and caramel, but it was delicious. And he could eat all of it he wanted. Hunter had said so.

An elbow to his chest woke Fitz up out of his dream before he’d gotten through the first pie, and it made him cranky. He pushed back at the offending limb.

“Bob’s getting up,” Hunter said. “Move over.”

“What’s she getting up for?”

“Five am run.”

Fitz just groaned and rolled away from where he’d been spooned around Hunter, only to end up half on top of Jemma, who squeaked in annoyance and wiggled out from under him. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“Bobbi’s getting up to sweat, or something.”

Jemma huffed. “Why did she sleep closest to the wall then?”

“It just ended up that way,” Bobbi said.

Fitz opened his eyes. The room was mostly dark, but he could make out Bobbi as she tried to crawl over Hunter. He wasn’t making it easy, putting his arms around her.

“You’re warm,” Hunter rumbled. “Don’t go.”

Fitz could almost hear Bobbi’s eyes roll. “You have Fitz-Simmons to snuggle with. I need to get training.”

“Do you want company?” Jemma asked.

“Not now, I want just me and the track. I have to get my head in gear after the slacking off this last couple of weeks.”

“Oh, good,” Jemma said, sounding relieved. “Well, I mean, we all could use some more gym time.”

Fitz groaned.

“Speak for yourself,” Hunter said. “And can’t it wait until six, luv?”

Bobbi freed herself from Hunter and carefully started working her way across Fitz. She was warm and smelled of sleepy Bobbi. Fitz slung his arms and a leg around her. “Don’t go,” he said. “We’ll miss you.”

She sighed.

“Six am would be much better,” Jemma said, turning on her side and petting Bobbi’s leg. “You settle down between me and Fitz and I’ll set an alarm. It’s Saturday, so don’t pretend like there’s anything else on your schedule.”

Fitz tightened his hold on Bobbi when she seemed about to move. “Please?” he said.

She pecked his lips. “Fitz, honey, I really need to do this.”

“But Bobbi,” Hunter whined, scooting over to cuddle against Fitz. “Your significant others want you here. With us. Asleep. Because we love you.”

Jemma tugged at Bobbi’s shirt. “Just lay down. Hunter hogged all the snuggle time with you last night and it is my turn. It’s only fair.”

Bobbi sighed in obvious defeat.

Fitz held out his palm to Jemma, and she gave him a high five. Jemma moved to make space, and Bobbi wiggled off Fitz and lay down on her back on the mattress. Jemma immediately put an arm over Bobbi’s middle and cuddled against her side. Fitz put his head on her shoulder and yawned as Hunter spooned against his back.

There were a few minutes of contented silence, but Fitz was having a hard time turning his mind back off. “Jems,” he hissed.

“Yes?” came her groggy reply.

“I was dreaming you made pie. Is that something you can do?”

“I’m sure I could if I tried, but as a matter of course, I don’t bake much.”

“Would you two shut up?” Hunter mumbled.

“Don’t you want pie?” Fitz asked.

Hunter groaned. “Well, now I do.”

“If everyone doesn’t go back to sleep after making me stay here,” Bobbi said. “I will shove pie up all your asses.”

There was another moment of quiet.

“I think there’s apple pie in the fridge,” Jemma said.

Bobbi shifted. “What did I just say?”

“You’re not going to do that. It’s only that if we get up now, before anyone else, we can be sure there’s enough for all of us to have a slice, because it does sound delicious.”

Fitz nodded. “She’s got a point.”

Hunter kissed the back of his neck. “Well, up then. My stomach’s growling.”

Jemma clicked on the light and Bobbi covered her face. “Why do I love you guys again?”

Fitz laughed. “Because we know where the pie is.”

“And the forks,” Jemma added.

Hunter sat up. “And we’re cute.”

Bobbi dropped her hands and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “If you say so. And now all of you can work out with me after breakfast settles.”

Fitz groaned in unison with Hunter and Jemma.

Hunter rubbed at his eyes. “Bob, you’re lucky we love you.”


End file.
